The Dairy of Acid Tongue Paolo
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: Renia comes across a book that was the dairy of Paolo. As she reads it she finds out more then she hoped about her late friend. Warning! Yaoi (Dino X OC) SMUT and fluff. Don't read if you haven't read/ or finished Hitman Renia! A request for a friend!
1. The plot!

**The Dairy of Acid Tongue Paolo.**

**I don't own Hitman ****Reborn!**

**A/N: I have a friend that reads Hitman Renia, however she didn't read it all and told her that Paolo dies (for the love of god I hope the people that haven't finished reading Hitman Renia aren't reading this) and she wasn't talking to me because I killed him off and I said the reason I killed him off was that I thought that he was an un-likeable character.**

**She got pissed! **

**So I said that I'll make a fanfiction just for him, plus Dino. Like me she…loves Yaoi, therefor she wants me to make Paolo and Dino…yeah! **

…

**Enjoy the plot!**

After the death of her first friend, Renia was transported to the Varia mansion in Italy. It was very bloody and boring, so she decided look through her things that was transported from Japan.

"No Yaoi…no Yaoi…no Yaoi…no Yaoi…"

After box after box she couldn't find what she wanted most in the world.

"I should just die right now!" Renia put her arms around her legs and cries into her knees, just like a sorrowful Yaoi-fangirl wound if there was no Yaoi and she hugs a Komodo dragon plush and starts taking to it like she used to with Paolo.

When she got over it, she puts her things back in the boxes, but she knocks a tower of boxes with her elbow.

They tabled down on her and a hard back book lands between her eyes "ouch! What the hell was that?!" She rubs her head while picking up the book. She looks at the cover, it was dark green with gold patterns of flowers on it. "I never seen this before." Renia told herself.

She opens the book seeing the first thing written in it was _The Dairy of Acid Tongue Paolo_.


	2. Entry 1

**The Dairy of Acid Tongue Paolo.**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N: My friend keeps on begging me to put up the next chapter, so here it is. **

**Entry 1.**

Dear dairy,

I've been in training with the worlds best hitman, Reborn, for many years. but he told me that we had to stop because he has to train the Cavallone family's new boss. As I student I had to respect my tutor's decision.

No matter how much I hated the idea.

"Paolo, even without my guidance, you are already a born hitman." He told me, not like it made much of a difference.

I already was lost…

I was also scared that if he goes I'll be back at square one. I had no one in my life, family nor friends.

Reborn saved me from all the shit that my parents put me through.

Saved me from sold to a old purvey man from a freak show and from being turned into his little sex toy just like other boys and men that had to live with that torture.

"Paolo, do you remember when we first met?"

How could I have forget? I was just thinking about it! "Yeah, I remember, it was also my first kill."

"That man was about to do horrific things to you, but you stopped him with, what you call an 'omen'."

"That's what it is!"

I spat at a flower and watched it melt away. "Having the ability to spit acid is an omen and that is all it will be!" I hissed. Reborn then jumped onto my shoulder he giggles at me "what's funny?!"

Reborn slowly stops giggling and looks me in the eyes "there is always a way to control it, Paolo," He smiles at me giving the impression that everything will be fine…for him it would but not for me!

"Even if that is true, I still don't have anywhere to go!"

"Then die!" Reborn jumps off my shoulder and into the air as Leon, his lizard, turns into a hand gun.

"Reborn, that's not-"

Before I could finish, he pulled the trigger. I sighed when I court the bullet with my mouth and slowly turned into liquid "you've gotten better!" He complemented me.

I rolled my eyes and spat out the bullet "no way! I've been that good since you first started shooting at me!" I bragged because it was true.

"You are always welcome to come with me."

"What?!"

I was surprised, I never really thought that he'll ask me to come with him. Did he plan this?

"My new student will need all the beatings he can get if it'll will make him the next boss!" He smirked.

I crossed my arm and puffed my cheeks and looked at the floor away from Reborn "maybe I don't a want to…" I then sat myself on the floor still crossing my arms and puffing my cheeks.

"Bye!" Reborn stated walking away from me.

"Wait!" I called out to him and ran to him to help him with his new student…

"I knew you'll change your mind."

"Sh-shut up!"


	3. Entry 2

**The Dairy of Acid Tongue Paolo.**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N: I don't have anything to say so enjoy.**

**Entry 2.**

Dear dairy,

Reborn and I arrived at the Cavallone family's mansion, it was nothing special just another mansion.

"Shall we met are next victim?" Reborn smirked as he sat on my shoulder.

"Devil child!" We both laughed.

We then heard shouting and gun shots coming from the mansion so I ran without thinking twice to help them. Reborn jumped off my shoulder leaving me with Leon "as long as you follow your training you'll be fine!" He told me.

"Yes sir!" I dashed ahead of him until I saw the mansion being under attacked by what looked like a rival family.

"Leon, staff!" I held Leon in my hand as he shape shifted into a staff . Grapping the Leon staff tightly I jumped into battle.

Two men snuck behind me, one had a gun while the other had a knife, making it obvious at one was a distraction while the other goes for the kill. The man with the knife aimed pass my head, so I ignored him and focused on the man with the gun.

The man began to shot at me but had bad aim which gave the chance to take the kill myself. I hit his back leg with the staff to make him lose his balance and then grabbed his arm to flip him over my shoulder.

I grabbed his gun to shot the man with the knife started and anyone that came near me, but when I ran out of ammo for the guy that I may just broke the arm of I stopped on his neck (maybe eight or ten times).

After I dealt with the two men more came at me from nowhere at all directions. I froze on the spot, unable to move nor able to get out of the way.

Suddenly, the men were all wiped away in a flash by, what looked like, a bullwhip. When I looked closer at it I saw someone with short golden hair surrounded by men in black suits "I told you guys that I don't need your help!" He yelled at the men. The men than nodded and then split up in different directions, however they had a very worried look on their faces.

For a strange reason, after he wiped out enemy group if one hit with his whip I couldn't take my eyes off him. I spent a minute to figurer out what made me feel this why about him.

Was it…

How the sun shined on his golden hair?

His skills?

Or was it his soft looking skin?

No, no, no! Paolo, stop it! He probably be twelve…or something! Plus your being attacked again, so pull your fingers out and kick the crap out theses pricks!

"Leon, knife!" I ordered him and did as I asked.

I prepared myself for more attackers coming my way but first I had to move away from the forest for more room. However in my first step something hit the back of my legs making me lose my balance and an easy target for the enemy.

One of the enemy was about to kick me on the ground, but I stabbed him in the leg with Leon and when he was in pain I stabbed his stomach then left him to bleed.

Then enemy number two came at me from the left, so I pulled out Leno from the mans stomach and throw it between the other mans eyes...I giggled a little after that.

Then when all that shit was done and dusted, the invaders ran away like little bitches so you could say that I felt a little let down but then I got the to go after them to see were their base was and show my torturing skills to their boss. However Reborn saw right through me and kicked me at the back of my head. "You need to control your bloodlust, Paolo!" He yelled.

"Fuck! They're getting away, you asshole!" I yelled back at him while rubbing my head better.

"I tarught you better than this…"

"Like what?"

"That you're not a monster like they were."

"…"

I stayed silent and so did he which made me uncomfortable (and I mean really uncomfortable) and which made it worse was that I got horrible images in my head of my childhood.

"Excuse me, are you the tutor?" One of the men asked breaking the silence between me and Reborn.

"Yes!" He smiled.

"Well~ you see…"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE BOSS!" Someone wined in the far distances.

The man then sighed and moved a side so that me and Reborn could see a blonde kid struggling agents two other men in black.

Reborn and the guys black were wondering how they got to where they were standing.

The blonde kid was bitching.

As for me…

I was pissing myself laughing!


	4. Entry 3

**The Dairy of Acid Tongue Paolo.**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Entry 3.**

Dear dairy,

After the attack on the Cavallone family's mansion, we had to come up with a sleeping plan. Reborn had the biggest guest bedroom in the world and I had to shear a bedroom with the Stupid Blonde.

Now, the worst thing about this plan is that…I really hate taking my clothes off in front of people because of my…thing.

I had to wait half an hour for the Stupid Blonde to get out of the damn room so I could change into my night clothes. Then half way through taking off my clothes I noticed that I only packed supplies for the journey and two pants "Son a bitch!"

"Paolo? I got some clothes f-" the blonde opened the door without warning, meaning that he could see…my thing!

"Pa-Paolo, is that a…?"

"Yes! Now fuck off!" I jumped into the bed and covered myself with the quilt.

"You have a tattoo of a lizard?" He asked in his ear bleeding voice.

"It's a fucking Komodo Dragon, you Stupid Blonde!"

"Can I see it?"

I sighed and sat up on the bed, facing the wall so the blonde could look at my horrible tattoo that almost covered the hole of my back.

He then got on the bed he examined it with his eyes and hands, is that normal for a man to touch a another the same way he's touching me? "WOW! Your skin is so smooth and cold, not to mention cold."

I then came to my senses and shoved him off me "STOP! I don't like being touched like that!" I shouted at the blonde. I then held my tongue from saying more because I could see that he knew that I wasn't commutable with what he just did. "Stupid blond! Just don't do it again, okay?" He nodded with a faint smile and laid on the bed beside me, then I did the same.

As I closed my eyes he began to talk to me "so~ Paolo…don't you like people touching you?"

"Nope!"

"But, you let Reborn touch you!"

"That is because I love him." I sighed honestly.

"Wait! He's a baby, are you into…that thing?"

I looked at him as if to say _what the fuck is that meant to mean, Stupid Blonde? _"I don't understand…"

"Well…um…are you a paed….are you a pead-?"

I knew what he was trying to say, so once again I gave him a honest answer "No," if only he knew what Reborn really was.

After that my interest in are little talk was binging to fade and I slowly began to fall asleep.

Strangely, I dreamed that day where everything changed…

The day where I a man saved me from a dark place and gave me a chance to see the light again walked through the door as a man in a baby's body. We didn't talk to me for a week after that and all I knew was that he kept on meeting up with Dr. Shamal and I still didn't know what was going on with him.

Every time I asked what had happened to him he gave me the same answer _"become strong and I'll tell you everything,"_ with a sorrowful smile.

And to this day I still don't know…


	5. Entry 4

**The Dairy of Acid Tongue Paolo.**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Entry 4.**

Dear dairy,

It's the morning and the first thing I see is the stupid blonde hugging me from behind which made it hard to get up.

I then shoved him off me and put on a shirt as I walked down the stairs and saw Reborn down stairs drinking coffee at the tea table with another coffee sitting on the other side of the table.

"Take a seat!" He told me before sipping his coffee.

"Is it an Espresso?" I asked strolling to the chair.

Reborn shock his head "It's black tea." Well it was no wonder why his face looks like a sore ass, who the fuck has black tea?

I pushed the tea away and sat back on the chair "so starting today you have to tutor that stupid blonde?" I sighed.

"Dino."

"Who?!"

"The stupid blonde is called Dino, don't you remember?"

**Flash back…(In Paolo's head)**

"_So you're Reborn, this is STUPID BLONDE STUPID BLONDE STUPID BLONDE STUPID BLONDE STUPID BLONDE STUPID BLONDE STUPID BLONDE (Dino), he will be are new boss." The man in black said._

"_But I don't want to!" The blonde cried._

"_Looks like we're dealing with one of those, huh?" Reborn asked me and I nodded as a response._

_The blonde skipped towards me and grabbed my hands and started talking to me "I'M A STUPID BLONDE I'M A STUPID BLONDE I'M A STUPID BLONDE I'M A STUPID BLONDE I'M A STUPID BLONDE (Do you want to sleep in my room?)"_

_I nodded to say 'Yes you fucking are!' and the next thing I knew he dragged onto his room and we talked then the next thing he was touching me!_

"Were you day dreaming?" Reborn asked after I blanked out.

"Yes and no!" I picked up the mug with the black tea, forgetting it was black tea, to have a drink.

Next, the blonde snuck behind me to tell me good morning, however when I tested the black tea I spat it out and it went into his face. "It burns!" He cried.

I panicked and dragged to the bathroom up stairs to get the eye drops.

When we got into the bathroom and raided the first aid cabinet for eye drops while the blonde put a cold wet towel on his face. Then I founded some I told the blonde to get the towel away from his face so I could apply the drops.

He hesitated at first but he did and when he did…he wasn't so pretty with red patch on his face and swollen eyes from all the crying he was doing.

We then waited a little while for the drops to kick in "thanks, Paolo, I feel better now." He told me.

"That's good, we shou-" I was stopped in mid sentence by the blonde pressing his lips roughly agents mine.

"I can't hold back anymore!" He pinned me down onto the floor by my wrists to give more kisses so that he could stick his tongue down my throat.

I bit my teeth down so he couldn't let his tongue pass because if it did it would be the last time he'll ever use.

I fought back by trying shove him off me, as well telling him to stop whenever in had the chance. The worse thing was the more I fought back the tighter his grip was on my wrists, to the point were he started pressing his…

* * *

"Renia, get your ass down here!" Her new husband (that tricked her into marrying him) Xanxus called of her angrily from down stairs "we have to make kids NOW!"

Renia put the diary onto her lap, reviling her nose bleed fountain, "NO! I'm reading something!" She yelled back at him with a really pissed off tone (wouldn't you if your boyfriend or whatever stopped you reading a Yaoi because he wanted to have sex?).

"Ren-Ren, dinner's ready!" Lussuria called her for dinner with his joyful tone, unlike some of the men that live in the mansion.

"Okay, coming!" She replied while she put Paolo's dairy under her pillow then made her way down stairs.

She was then greeted with the ugly-mug she, had to, called her husband with little words coming out of his mouth "so you come down stairs for food but to for your lovers needs!" Xanxus hissed.

"Well let's see…I can't live without food but I can without _your needs_." Renia walked passed the shell-shocked man with a big grin on her face.

"Wives jobs are meant to be sex, cooking and cleaning, so far, you FAIL as a wife!" He ranted at her…but she didn't give a shit, she didn't give a fuck.

She was then stopped by Mr. Chuckles, Bel, "Ushishishi! Why is there blood coming from your nose?"


	6. Entry 5 (part 2 of 4)

**The Dairy of Acid Tongue Paolo.**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N: Reader may be put off chocolate and nightmares!**

**Entry 5 (part 2 of 4).**

After half an hour of being scolded by Xanxus for to having sex with him and not eating nothing, Renia returned to her room to finish Paolo's diary.

She took he green hardback from under her pillow and read from where she left off.

* * *

…I fought back by trying shove him off me, as well telling him to stop whenever in had the chance. The worse thing was the more I fought back the tighter his grip was on my wrists, to the point were he started pressing his knee between my legs while he nibbles on my neck.

Not this again…

Once was enough…

No more…

Those were the only things that were going though my mind, along with the fact that I'm just a fuck toy to these people.

Reborn is the only person who treated me like a human then anyone else in the hell hole called Earth.

"I like you!"

I opened my eye's after hearing those words, along with my face burning "what?!"

"I like you, Paolo," He repeated only this time he used my name.

Hesitantly, I looked him in eyes and I never realised that they were a pretty brown, that sucked because now I want some chocolate and I hate that shit (it's funny because shit's brown).

I then was thinking about what he said _I like you, Paolo, _how could he say that? We only just met yesterday. To be honest I didn't now what to say.

"Okay! So how do I do this?" While I was trying to get my head tougher after the shock of someone saying that they like me, the stupid blonde took the privilege of pulling trousers down and showing off his dick.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I hissed.

"Trying to figurer out where I put this," searched my body trying to find somewhere to put his, impressively big, manhood in. "Damn it! Hey, Paolo, can you help me out?"

I crossed my arms "your pretty much asking me to help you rape me?"

"It's not rape!"

"Yes it is! I told you to stop!"

"How old are you?"

"What dose that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer!" He yelled.

I took a deep breath and let it out "32...turning 33 in the winter."

The stupid blonde burst out laughing at me "You're so~ old!" At that point I hoped he died of laughter so in could tear his corpse apart and flush in don the toilet.

"How old are you?"

"14"

I think I just lost my pride just then.

"Wait! I got something," He cheered to himself.

At that point I felt him put him stick a finger into my entrance. I made a sound that was hard to tell if it was a moan or a scream, the he put another finger in which hurt like fuck.

"How's that, Paolo?" He smirked at me as he's to starting to move his fingers.

"Fu-fuck!" I screeched.

To him they were the magic words and I could tell because of the like on his face. "I'm putting it in…"

However, the bathroom door swung open by one of the blonde's men, Romario, walked in on us "boss, are you alright!" Romario's panic mode was powered down by the site of the blonde on top of me.

"Um! We needed to go to the pee and I then tripped myself and then I landed on top of Paolo." That was a shit cover up!

"So you peeing in the same toilet…at same time and boss tripped and landed on top of you?" The man repeated everything and just made it sound even more idiotic.

"Yes!" We both agreed which was next best to tell him that their boss was trying to have sex with because I would be the one going to prison!

"…Well that makes sense, your tea is ready." I can't believe what I just heard.

Romario left us alone and that was my chance to punch the blonde he his face and put my trousers back on. "Wait where are you going?" He called out to me.

I turned my head and gave him my _Jeff the killer _smile as a black ora sounding me "I'm going to get you back for this!" I slowly turned my head back and walked on.

I could tell he was pissing himself.

I sat next to Reborn in the kitchen drinking my espresso which mysteriously appeared from nowhere.

"Paolo, what do you think would make a good partner for Dino?"

(Jeff the killer face) "I got a perfect idea!"

* * *

Now, Renia is having nightmares about Paolo as Jeff the killer and is now sleeping with Xanxus so he could protect her from the real thing popping out.

**A/N: For those who don't know Jeff the killer…look him up because he's creepy as fuck! Like Renia I get paranoid at that kind of shit and when a go to sleep I need to be with someone in the room, plus I put on the light's in hope that whoever I'm paranoid about would fuck off.**

**Think of it as a exorcism for a paranoid cry-baby like me!**

**Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be turning on all the light, closing all of the doors and turning the Pokemon first theme song on my phone to full blast! **


	7. Entry 6

**The Dairy of Acid Tongue Paolo.**

**I don't own Hitman Reborn!**

**Entry 6.**

Dear diary,

Today is the stupid blonde's training and Reborn and I had a good talk about what his new partner should be…and we both came to the same conclusion.

"Dino! From this day on you will have a animal partner and here it is!" Reborn handed him his new friend.

"Your kidding, right?" The blonde looked at the turtle in his hands and then looked back at Reborn then back at the turtle.

Reborn shook his head "this has been picked out for you specially." He smirked.

The blonde turned around and gave me a frightening look, however I simply waved at him with a smile. "Let me guess you chose the turtle for me?" I nodded.

While he distracted Reborn kicked the blonde in the spine and then I kneed him in the jaw, but don't worry I court the turtle. "Paolo, your getting sloppy, you need to put more speed into it…like this!" Reborn kicked the blonde off balance giving me the perfect chance to get my revenge for what he did to me the other day.

"Okay then…is fast enough!" I dashed up to the blonde and kicked him in between his legs as fast and hard as I could.

The stupid blonde fell to the ground, holding his balls while giving off squeaky howls of pain.

His men crowded him asking him if he was alright "how could you go this far?!" They scolded me, but I couldn't give a crap to be honest.

Reborn then stepped in to back me up "if you must know…Paolo has a very dark background and he willingly became my student, therefore I gave him far more harsher training and guess what…" everyone went silent even me. "He came out of it all without one scratch, which just comes to show how much effort you need to put into your training to have my respect!"

Would I sound like a big teacher's pet if I said _this is why I love this man!_

"Thanks, Rebor-" before I could finish thanking him, Reborn snuck behind me and kicked me at the back of my head, which hurt so fucking much.

I fell to the ground hard and what made it hurt me more was the rough ground rubbing onto my skin "However, kicking a man between the legs like that is out of the question …" I got on to my feet and turned to the stupid blonde's direction and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry!" I ran off to the mansion with tears in my eyes. "Why the fuck are they sticking up for that pervert?!" I yelled punching a tree repeatedly over and over again till I heard my fingers crack. I opened up my hand to see the damage to my hand that looked like it had crooked branches for fingers "I'm weaker than a piece of shit!" I punched the tree once more without thinking how much worse I would of made my hand.

I saw the mansion up a head, but I then realised that I wasn't wanted there…not anymore.

So, I ran in the opposite direction and found myself at the end of a cliff with no where to turn but back to the mansion "maybe I…" I slapped myself on the face and shook my head to get rid of all my ideas of going back. "…Fucking stupid shit!" I screamed at myself and at my broken hand for hurting so much.

I then ended up cursing at everthing I see and feel, the earth, the wind and the moon however they did nothing but laugh at the fool I am.

_What a fool?!_

"Shut up…"

_Look at how dirty he is!_

"Stop it!"

_You're nothing more then a sex toy to these people!_

"GHAAAAAA!" I punched the ground one last time and this time it feelt my bones slipping out of place a through my skin.

_KYAHAHAHAAH!_ _DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! DIRTY WHORE! _

"SHUT UP!" I roared the voices away and with a sigh of relife I stood my ground and spun myself around, at the sounded muffled voice that was hard to understand.

"Oi! You there!" I followed the sound of a famlier voice and I looked down at a old, fat, man on a wheel chair missing one arm and both of his legs and a vail covering his face. There was also two young boys beside him that looked abuside in anyway possible. "You there!" He reached out towards me and then fell to the floor then crawled his way towords me.

I stepped away from him, not because I was scared in fact I was tying to hold back from laughing at hoe pitiful he looked "What the hell you want you, old prik?!" I hissed.

When he got close to me he put his hand on my leg and began rubbing it "per-perfect!" He moaned.

I kissed my teeth as I kicked him off me "what the hell man?!" I yelled at the man.

The man's Vail flow off his head and drifted into the wind, reviling his face that I recognise from my nightmares.

"It can't be!"


End file.
